64 Insights
by Usemychopsticks
Summary: Sixty-four glimpses into the lives of the Combaticons ranging from happy and silly to serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**I got this list from livejournal.**

**Notes: Number 9 refers to another fic of mine called "Swap".**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

1. 2 a.m.

"No, it's too fragging early to train, can't we do it tomorrow? Wait Onslaught stop---GAH!"

Vortex's protests were ignored as his commander dragged him unceremoniously out of his berth.

2. Metaphor

"Don't try to use metaphors on Brawl, you'll find he takes it quite literally"

3. Sky

Blast Off hated the noisy blue skies of Earth. He much preferred the vast, quiet, airlessness of space.

4. lost scene

"What the slag happened here" Onslaught demanded as he gazed at their quarters, which were rapidly filling up with water from some unknown leak.

5. Degrees

Onslaught was feeling the extreme heat of the desert sun, as well as his troops, but so help him if he started complaining like they did.

6. seize the day

Swindle grinned at his clients as he proceeded to make the transaction. Every new day was a glorious opportunity to make more profits.

7. Opposite

Three-fifths of the team's personalities seemed to clash with the other two-fifths. However, outsiders were always surprised, when the combaticons managed to flawlessly complete a mission without any problems.

8. passions run

Swindle had an insatiable hunger for money and would do anything to get it. Everyone knew it and Starscream had once said, "One day your stupid team will finally wake up, take the smart route, and dump you out on your aft"

9. Connection

The gestalt-bond was a connection between all of them. Each one could feel what the others were feeling, so it wasn't a surprise, when they caught on that something was wrong with Swindle after Wheeljack's invention exploded.

10. lull and storm

Onslaught began to recharge after the rest of his team had done so, leaning against a rock on Charr. They all at least deserved a rest before having to face the perils of scrounging for energon the next day.

11. Animal

PLOP! The bird dropping landed on Onslaught's hood. The truck inwardly twitched, and readied his guns to fire.

12. Children

"You three are like children" Blast off said disdainfully. Brawl promptly shoved the shuttle into the lake, while Vortex and Swindle held him under.

13. we all float on

"I despise you"

"Of course you do" Vortex said cheerfully as he and Blast Off floated on the remains of a destroyed oil rig.

14. chess

For all his genius, Prowl could simply not figure out who this 'BlueCommander5' was that kept beating him at internet chess.

15. Duty

No matter how they annoyed the living slag out of him, Onslaught's duties to his team were always the first and foremost in his mind.

16. Rip

Driven to such a maddening rage, Brawl kept on pounding the slag out of the autobot even after his arm had been torn off.

17. missing time

After Swindle had sold them they were so mad that they lost track of the time they spent beating him, until Skywarp came and yelled at them to "Keep the fragging noise down!"

18. crest

Onslaught and Brawl had been the first two to meet. Right after they had both gotten their insignias branded on their chest plates.

19. Itch

"ARGH! I can't reach it! GAH!"

Vortex laughed as Swindle fell over attempting to scratch the itch on his back.

20. Explode

The blast sent Swindle flying backwards, impaling himself on a rock and sending him into stasis.

21. Rise

It was completely ridiculous. Onslaught had said so to Swindle, when the shortest mech on the team had parked himself on a towering stack of junk in their quarters after one too many short jokes.

22. Crumble

Onslaught to this day, could not fathom how one blast from Defensor had sent Bruticus tumbling to the ground.

23. Range

It was dark, but Brawl could vaguely see the outline of the target in the dark. He took aim and fired.

"Owe! Brawl that was me you idiot!"

Oops.

24. fight/flight

Brawl would love to continue fighting, but as always Megatron called the retreat forcing him to flee.

25. Acid

"I GOT HIT BY BURNING GOO SLAG!" Vortex cried as they scrambled out of the corrosive liquid from a bomb the autobots' had launched.

26. Color

"It's purple isn't it?"

"Contrary to popular belief no it isn't. It's blue"

"Does that mean you have a secret thing for Onslaught?"

"How the slag did you get that from my favorite colour?!"

27. Give

"Take the stupid cube" Vortex growled as he shoved his last energon cube at his half-starved teammate.

28. Needle

"I never knew you hated needles so much Swindle"

"Enough hold him still so that we can get this over with"

"N-no, no Blast Off, Vortex you traitors I'm gonna---no, NO!"

29. Locks

"Almost got it...HEY!"

Brawl shoved Vortex aside and proceeded to kick down the door.

30. Slope

With his thrusters offline, and since he couldn't transform, Blast Off had no other choice, but to slide down the side of the ditch to escape the autobots.

31. Correspondence

The three new mechs on the base promptly learned not to mess with the gestalts after they had tried to slag one member and the rest of the team responded by putting them in the medbay for the next few weeks.

32. Linger

Five-vorns after two of them were killed... and no matter how stupid, and pathetic it was, he still couldn't stop himself from going back to where it had happened.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**That's the first half I'll post the other half sometime. And kudos to anyone who can figure out the reference in number 25. Also critique welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that reviewed and enjoyed the first chapter. **

**Chapter 2: This is much longer than the first**

**33. Charm**

Swindle gave Onslaught his most charming smile, forgetting that his commander was one of the few mechs that he couldn't fool.

**34. Roads**

"Don't you know the meaning of restraint?"

"The squishy was being annoying"

"Well thanks to you the autobots now know our position. Let's go"

The two of them drove/flew off from the wreckage of the car Brawl had just blasted, whose driver had been playing 'Life is a Highway' at maximum volume.

**35. Hunger**

"Fuck this, I'm starving!" Brawl roared, shooting a rock. He didn't seem to realize that he'd used a human swear and most likely didn't care.

"Shouting and wasting your ammo isn't going to change that" Blast Off said.

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better about it" the shuttle sighed.

**36. Reciprocity**

Swindle gave an uneasy smile as he felt himself backed up against the wall with his menacing teammates closing in, but really he couldn't have expected anything better after he sold them.

**37. Kind**

Kindness was not something to be associated with any of them. As it was with most decepticons they were bloodthirsty, conniving, vicious, and amoral psychopaths. Vortex just happened to be the most shameless about it.

**38. Fruity**

Vortex laughed uncontrollably, as Blast Off entered covered in a colorful pallet of paints. The shuttle threw the nearest object at him while Onslaught gave him a questioning look.

"Soundwave's pit-spawned cassettes again"

"That explains it"

**39. Half-life**

"I'll never understand your fascination with human video games" Brawl glared at Blast Off.

"Frag you, I get to shoot stuff and it doesn't make me bored"

"You are one of the most simple—"

"Shut up, the next level is Ravenholm and I don't want you distracting me"

**40. Comedy of errors**

"Let me get this straight we're stranded on an unknown planet without fuel after being chased by autobots, because we flew into their patrol area. This is a result of getting the wrong directions, since one of you glitches didn't listen to information given to you, and when asked responded with the first thing that came to mind, which landed us in this mess" Onslaught turned around, and glared.

"Come on Onslaught why do you always have to look at me" Vortex said thoroughly, offended.

**41. Tragedy**

"You fragger don't you dare die on me. C'mon the others will be here any second, don't—"

His teammate's voice slipped away, as his vision faded to black.

**42. Hope is the thing with feathers**

Swindle was by no means a pessimist, but as he dangled over the fire spreading from the factory that had just been attacked, his grip on the railing slipping, he thought it was the end for him. He refrained from sighing in relief, when Vortex grabbed him and started to fly to safety. However, any gratefulness he had disappeared, when the helicopter spoke.

"You're one heavy afthead. You know that?" quite ironic considering Swindle was the smallest of his team.

"Frag you! What's with all the feathers?" Swindle blew away the fluffy object that floated down onto his face.

"The autobots threw me into a pillow truck, and if you mention it to anyone else I'll slag you back to Cybertron"

**43. Empire**

"You know that would be kind of fun," Vortex said thoughtfully, "climbing up the building like that squishy animal, but with a bunch of humans instead of one and chucking them off it".

"Vortex it's just a movie" Swindle sighed.

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun"

**44. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows**

"Brawl, you stupid, lug headed, idiotic—"

"It was an accident" the tank said blankly staring at Swindle whose hand was covering his nose as energon leaked between his fingers.

"I don't fragging care" the jeep got up and started heading to the med bay.

"Well when Vortex got Blast Off into trouble he made it up by fragging his brains out—"

"Don't you even suggest that!" Swindle called backed angrily.

**45. Rings**

"So you plan to take squishy toys back to Cybertron and hopefully sell them as fashion accessories?" Blast Off said incredulously. Swindle nodded holding up a bunch of hula hoops.

"Yeah the femmes are going to dig them"  
**  
46. Dust**

"I'm going to kill you" Blast Off said as he gazed at the various crates and boxes in the storage room he and Vortex had been assigned to clean as a punishment.

"I'm sorry," Vortex answered cheerfully, while Blast Off glared, "not my fault you just happened to be in the same room as me when I glued Dead End to the ceiling"

"You couldn't have waited until I left?" Vortex shrugged, picked up a box and brushed the dust away, which flew into Blast Off's face. The helicopter laughed as the shuttle reeled back his fist and punched.  
**  
47. Every you, every me**

They all leapt into place when Onslaught's command came through the radio. Limbs attached together, and a head rose out from the torso as Bruticus prepared to unleash rage and brutality among the autobots.

**48. Project**

"Well what do we have here, Blast Off?" Swindle was far too amused for Blast Off's liking. His hand still held the last piece to his puzzle.

"It's obviously, a puzzle, but of course a fool like you could never figure that out"

"Yeah, so how much are you going to pay me to not tell Brawl and Vortex?" If either of the two found out then he would never finish another puzzle. Brawl would smash all the pieces either by accident or, because he'd have a go and wouldn't be able to figure it out, while Vortex would ruin it just to bug Blast Off.

The shuttle raised his weapon.

"How about I let you keep your head?"

**49. Adore**

"It is his very favorite gun" Blast Off sighed as Vortex nodded towards Brawl who was vigorously cleaning his weapon.

"Does he have a name for it as well?"

**50. Murmur**

"Now he's going to say 'Megatron that plan is foolish and will never work against the autobots!'" Vortex whispered to Swindle.

"Megatron that plan is foolish! The autobots are never going to fall for it" Starscream flew backwards when his leader's fusion cannon blasted into his chest.

"Eh, close enough" the jeep let out a chuckle.  
**  
51. Above**

"What took you so fragging long?" Brawl yelled to Blast Off. The shuttle floated just off the side of the cliff where the tank had gotten stuck on a slab of rock that jutted out.

"You know I could just leave you here"

Brawl refrained from saying anything else until he was safely on board.

**52. Below**

"Vortex, how exactly did you end up in a hole?" Onslaught resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Well the autobot twins were chasing me and they hit one of my rotors and I landed in here" Vortex pointed to his back, "incidentally the fall bent my other three rotors"

He shot a grin at his commander and started rocking back and forth on his feet.

"So, you gonna get me out now?"

**53. Incalculable**

"Frag this slagging piece of scrap!" Brawl cursed as he fiddled angrily with the colorful cube.

"Who was the genius that decided giving Brawl a Rubik's Cube was a good idea?" Blast Off asked.

"Well he isn't bothering anybody else" Onslaught answered.

**54. Wire**

It was the red or the blue wire he had to snip. Vortex wasn't sure which one so he took a gamble and snipped the red one.

The lights began flickering and machines started humming as the power went out. Vortex shrugged.

"Oh Well"

"Vortex!" the copter winced as he heard Onslaught's enraged yell.

"Frag! How does he always know it's me?"

**55. Landslide**

"Brawl if we survive this I'm going to kill you!" Swindle cried as he transformed and started racing down the mountain, the avalanche hot on their trail.

**56. The beginning is the end is the beginning**

When something ended, something else would come into existence. Their attempted takeover had ended with them being locked up in a mind prison, but it eventually led them to becoming a gestalt. This time it was no different, and as Onslaught stared around at the desolate ground of Charr he knew he would just have to find something good to make out of their situation.

**57. Door**

"Well there was a door, but Brawl forgot the code to it" Vortex explained, "besides its more fun to go through the wall anyway".

**58. Enemy gate**

Onslaught gave the autobots a cold look as the prisoner exchange of Cliffjumper for Brawl took place in front of the Ark.

**59. Stone**

"Frag" Vortex swore as he dodged a boulder Brawl had tried to throw at him after he'd angered him one too many times.

**60. Bright**

"The frag is that?" Brawl asked as he squinted at the blinking light in the darkness. Swindle climbed out from behind the rock and headed towards it.

The tank started tapping his foot impatiently after a few minutes and was caught off guard when his teammate came racing back, a frantic look on his face.

"Run!" he yelled before the bomb detonated and sent foliage and gravel flying through the air.

**61. Stories**

"Braw, are you, reading?" Onslaught asked a bit incredulously. The tank looked up from his data pad.

"Blast Off bet me fifty energon cubes that I couldn't stop playing games, and read what the squishies call li-li-liter-ar-y classics" Brawl seemed proud of his successful pronunciation. Somewhat curious Onslaught peeked over his shoulder and sighed before walking away.

_Should I tell the poor fragger that 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' doesn't qualify as a literary classic?_

**62. Chime**

_Tweet! Tweet!_

Blast Off swore that the next time he saw Skywarp he would shoot him. After the seeker's latest prank all the doors emitted a chirping sound whenever they opened.

"So when are these things getting fixed?" Vortex asked as he entered.

"Whenever Soundwave finds time out of his ever busy schedule to do so" he snapped irritably. Primus, why couldn't his teammates just leave him in peace?

Vortex said nothing and after a few minutes Blast Off decided that for once, Vortex had decided to not bother him.

_Tweet! Tweet!_

Blast Off swung around.

"Vortex, if you keep opening the door then so help me I'll tear you down into spare parts!"

**63. Laugh**

There was only one time, in all the vorns they'd known him, when Onslaught had laughed… and he'd kill all four of them if they ever told anyone.

**64. Hold**

"Vortex, let go! Augh!"

"Nope, I'm bored so I need you to stay and keep me company"

"Frag you! Owe! That's my arm! You're going to twist it if you keep doing that!"

"I'll stop if you stay, Mr. Baggins"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? It doesn't even make sense"

"It does, because both of you are short"

He managed to wrench himself out of the copter's grip and whirled around angrily, his hands clenched into fists. Vortex just smiled and wiggled his rotors. He took a few deep breaths before walking over and sitting beside his teammate on the berth.

Perhaps keeping him company wouldn't be so bad?

**The End**

**Internet cookies for those who can name the references I shoved in there. As always critique is welcome.**


End file.
